


Blood King

by archived_silverr (silverr)



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/archived_silverr
Summary: Arthas and Kael'thas on Icecrown Glacier.





	Blood King

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/); archived September 2018.

Wraiths swim in the darkness like leaves tossed in a gust, parting to reveal Anasterian, split from shoulder to thigh like a lightning-struck oak.

Confounded, Kael reaches out. "Father?"

The specter shakes his head and turns away.

"What has happened to my people?" Kael shouts. "Valanar? Keleseth? Lana'thel? Where are they?"

Lana'thel drifts to him, her ghostly throat gaping with a terrible wound. "We are no longer your people," she says. "We are his."

And then, as his memories of Quel'Thalas and Jaina are dragged into the abyss, he kneels on the glacier and pledges fealty to his new master.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I haven’t been able to get this idea out of my head. Although artwork by the amazing @ajelo-draws is incoming, I decided I had to Write a Thing too.
> 
> ETA: I took liberties with Anasterian's fatal wound. According to BotH, Arthas cut through his right leg, then stabbed down behind his collarbone into his heart.


End file.
